


lost

by transarmin



Series: Eremin Week 2019 [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 13:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transarmin/pseuds/transarmin
Summary: Eremin week day 5: Forest. Armin ends up lost and alone in the woods at night.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Series: Eremin Week 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530425
Kudos: 28
Collections: Ereminweek 2019





	lost

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that this is late, i was so busy and exhausted yesterday!! but thank you so much for reading, it's only short and i'm not very happy with how it turned out but i hope you enjoy it regardless

Armin realizes now, lost in the middle of the forest with no sense of which direction he came from, that this was a bad idea.

He comes out here for a distraction when he’s stressed or upset. To escape everything. It’s a relief to be able to get away from the hardships of training for a while, away from the rowdiness of the barracks. Usually he sticks to the path so he doesn’t lose his way. But today he stupidly decided to follow a deer further into the words and now he has no idea where he is or how to get back to the training grounds. It’s almost night, the light of the moon already hovering above him. It’s stupid to be scared of the dark at his age, especially when he’s a soldier in training now, but he can’t help it.

For a while he tries to navigate, looking for any familiar landmarks that might help him find his way back. All the trees look the same to him. When he realizes he isn’t making any progress, he cries out in frustration and slumps down beside a tree trunk. Hopefully someone comes looking for him. Otherwise he’ll be stuck here forever, until he starves or freezes or some hungry wolves come and eat him up.

He must have drifted off to sleep, because suddenly he opens his eyes and the familiar, welcoming figure of Eren is stood over him. He’s carrying a lantern and the brightness of it is striking against the darkness all around them.

“There you are,” Eren says, offering out his free hand to help Armin stand up, “I’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

Armin takes his hand and is lifted to his feet. Instinctively he wraps his arms around Eren, his savior, and hugs him tight.

“You rescued me!” he exclaims, rather frantic, “I thought I was going to die out here.”

Eren chuckles softly, hugging him back. “I wouldn’t let that happen. What were you doing out here, anyway?”

Armin just shrugs his shoulders. Above them an owl hoots, and it startles them both.

“We should get back,” Eren says, “It’s late. Past curfew. I don’t want us to get caught.”

Armin nods. They start walking through the woods together, hand in hand. It’s cold and dark, but with Eren beside him Armin doesn’t feel scared at all. Eventually they reach the end of the forest and the wooden buildings of the training grounds - their home - come into view.

“I’m glad I found you,” says Eren. Then he stops in his tracks and turns to face Armin, hesitating for a moment before planting a gentle kiss to his forehead. Armin’s eyes go wide and he feels his cheeks burning. He blinks, surprised, not quite sure if that really happened or if he’s dreaming. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Armin feels butterflies dancing around in his stomach. Eren shoots him a goofy, lopsided smile and he laughs, finding it endearing and beautiful.

“Come on. We’re almost there.”

They reach the barracks, and collapse onto the bunk they share. Armin has never been so relieved to be back in his own bed again. That night they sleep cuddled up beside each other like every other night but now Armin feels something new inside him, a warm and fuzzy feeling tugging at his heart that he wants to explore like he explored the forest. He doesn’t think he’d mind getting lost in that feeling.


End file.
